


Dark Alleys

by ChocolateCrocodile



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Dark Alleys, First Kiss, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Nightmares, Past Torture, Sleepless, a bit dark, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCrocodile/pseuds/ChocolateCrocodile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki can't sleep, maybe a walk will get his mind off of things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Alleys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, another request done, thanks so much to the one who requested it, it was a lot of fun to write it <3 Enjoy and leave a comment ;)

Kaneki can’t sleep. It could be the silent hum of the air conditioner, or the sound of rain pattering against the window. 

But perhaps it’s the haunting images of centipedes and checkered floors that keep his eyes glued to the popcorn ceiling and his hands curled up in fists at his sides. 

He isn’t sure. 

All he knows is the constant white of the ceiling and the reality of pain that pricks his palms as black nails dig into calloused palms, drawing blood that stains pure white sheets. White, white, white. Innocence. He bites his lower lip, hard. He was once innocent. 

But as the moisture trickles through the cracks of his finger, staining white with dirty red, he closes his eyes to stop the burning that has begun in the back of his throat and is now threatening to reach his eyes.

It’s no use crying over spilt milk.

Teel eyes open again in the darkness and the stained covers are thrown off. He needs to get out. Before the checkered walls and the centipede close in on him. The thought almost makes him regurgitate whatever is left in his stomach, but the thought of Hinami keeps him upright. Hinami doesn’t have to see him in such a pitiful state. 

It’s raining outside, and it irks Kaneki, probably because the rain is messing with his senses, but it’s better than being inside, staring into white stained in red.

Kaneki isn’t sure how far he goes, but somehow he ends up in the fourth ward. The rain is now a light drizzle that brings with it the cold caress of the wind. His clothes are thoroughly soaked and he’ll probably get a scolding from Banjo-san or Hinami when he returns. The thought almost brings a smile to his lips.

But suddenly a hand wraps around his forearm, and yanks, pulling him into the darkness of an alley, how the hell did someone sneak up on him!?

“Boo” Kaneki tenses, but doesn’t scream like he used to, his eyes only widen, partially in relief, the other in shock when he finds himself staring into familiar kakugan. 

“U-Uta-san!?” Kaneki blinks owlishly up at the mask maker, “What are you doing here?” 

Kaneki will never admit this but when Uta cocks his head to the side like a confused puppy, he can’t help but find that the ghoul looks adorable.

Instead of deigning Kaneki with a response, Uta merely brushes against the fabric of Kaneki’s soaked hoodie with one of his black lacquered hands, something between a whine and a groan leaving the other’s throat. 

“Kaneki-kun you’ll catch a cold” There’s something in those hungry eyes that tells Kaneki he should be ashamed of himself for ever walking out in the rain, and he looks down, staring at the ground.

He opens his mouth to explain himself, still doesn’t know why he has to explain himself, but the need is there, when those same hands that were caressing his wet clothes press against his cheeks. They are warm against his own skin. 

The warmth that begins to heat up his face and the warmth of Uta’s own palms makes his face burn hotter than a furnace and this time, Uta’s lips form into a small smile that reaches his eyes. 

“Kaneki-kun, have you ever been kissed before?” It’s such a simple question, it almost sounds like Uta is commenting on the weather, but it only makes Kaneki stumble for an answer, 

“U-Uta-san, please let go, and n-no I haven’t” His first kiss would’ve probably been Rize-san were it not for the fact that she wanted to eat him rather than suck face. 

“Good” Kaneki wants to ask why that’s good but his lips are covered by Uta’s own, the cold metal of Uta’s lip ring presses against Kaneki’s lower lip, the texture is interesting to say the least and puts emphasis on the warmth of Uta’s lips, but it’s just a small kiss. Almost innocent, were it not for the fact that before Uta pulls away his tongue slips out to trace over Kaneki’s, like he’s deciding whether or not Kaneki should become his next meal. 

Then those (surprisingly) warm lips are gone and Kaneki feels lost without them. 

And before he can say anything, a hand wraps around his own, dragging him through the fourth ward to the tell tale store front of HYSY.

Kaneki is given a fresh pair of clothes that slide down his waist and shoulders despite being the smallest pair Uta owns. Kaneki had half a mind to leave then and there when he sees the small twitch of Uta’s lips, had the mask maker not tempted him with hot coffee and a warm body to cuddle with on the sofa. 

Neither mentions the kiss that night, maybe it’s because it should be their little secret, or maybe it’s because Kaneki is too content to care.


End file.
